


Prompt: Tony Stark & Peter Parker

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is in trouble, tony is worried and furious, tony plays dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: This is the first ficlet I write with Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I just love the father/son kind of vibe they (could) have.http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.phpThe line used (in bold): The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal





	Prompt: Tony Stark & Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ficlet I write with Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I just love the father/son kind of vibe they (could) have. 
> 
> http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php  
> The line used (in bold): The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal

**The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal** Tony. Peter knew he was screwed the moment he noticed the tight line of Tony's mouth, how his hands gripped the steering wheel too hard to be casual and Peter swallowed.

“Hi, Mister Stark.”

“Get in.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something but the look Tony gave him made him stop, heart dropping down his stomach as he got in the car. The silence was deafening and Peter didn't have the courage to look in Tony's direction. He'd screwed up. Big time.

“Help me understand something.” Tony's voice felt like a knife going across his skin but Tony kept his eyes on the road, speeding away towards Stark Tower.

_Please don't make me leave._

The words got stuck in his throat as Tony spoke again.

“I specifically told you not to go after Timoty Smith. I told you, me and Barnes had it under control and yet-”

“I could have stopped him!” Peter called out, turning his head to face Tony, seeing the twitch near the man's eye. “I would have stopped him if you'd just-”

“You would have been killed!” Tony cuts him off, making an abrupt move and Peter is thrown back in his seat, the seatbelt cutting into him. Tony curses, throwing him a look.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” It comes out too hard but he can't take his words back. Not when he feels irritation rise by Tony's lecture. _As if he's the poster boy for smart behavior!_

“I know you think you're invincible but you're not. You're just a kid-”

“I'm 17!”

“A _kid_ with superpowers and a lot to learn. Why do you think I wanted you to live in the Tower?”

The car stops and a huge relief comes over Peter when he realizes they are back in the Tower and Tony isn't getting rid of him. _Yet_.

“You have this amazing opportunity here to learn and grow. We have an actual god to help you, yet you don't listen and go out and get yourself almost killed!”

“I do listen! I train with Thor and Barnes every single day! I was in control of the Smith situation, I had everything planned out and assessed, just like Captain Rogers told me.”

Peter picks up the pace to keep up with Tony who's typing at lightning speed on his phone. Doors open just in time for Tony to go through them and Peter suddenly wonders how many times he's walked straight into one before he perfected the system.

“Friday, start up safety protocol 1 for Mr. Parker.”

'Of course, Sir. Captain Rogers would like to have a word with you once you are finished here.”

“Of course he does.”

Tony pockets his phone, taking off his coat and suit jacket and Peter stops in the middle of the room, not sure what to do and too afraid to say anything. It's not the first time he's seen Tony agitated, but something about this situation makes the man's voice harder, the tension in his body making it uncomfortable to watch.

“Right, as of today you are suspended from future missions.”

“What! That's not fair! You can't do-”

“You bet your ass I can!” Suddenly Tony is in front of him and for a second Peter's body tenses up, ready for the blow. He can see the change of expression on Tony's face and the agony and pain make it hard for Peter to breathe all of a sudden.

“Mr. Stark, I-”

Peter swallows, not sure what he wants to say but needing to say something to erase that look in Tony's eyes.

“Smith is ex-military. He was the best soldier in his team. A team we didn't even know existed until last week and that was _before_ he was injected with the Serum. It's not like the one Rogers and Barnes have. It's better and it was foolish of you to go after him alone. What were you thinking?! Did you even think about what it would mean if you got killed? What it would mean to your Aunt and your friends? To us?”

Tony's words cut into him and Peter can only stand there, mouth opening and closing again as no response comes out. He feels weak and small, Tony's eyes burning into his and he looks down at the ground, not able to stand it any longer.

“It took the whole team and some fancy tec of mine to take Smith out and he's still alive. Any normal person would have been dead ten times over in an attack like that.”

“I. I just wanted to-” Peter whispers, throat closing up as the severity of the situation hits him. “Is everyone okay?” He finally looks up and after a moment Tony nods once.

“But it could have gone a whole different way.”

“I. I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove that-” Peter stops as Tony scrunches his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“You wanted to prove what?”

“That I was worth your time.”

Peter shifts his eyes to a point over Tony's shoulder, feeling vulnerable and foolish. Ever since he'd been in the Tower, he'd felt like a fraud, only pretending to be a hero. He wanted the team, but mostly Tony, to know that he was worth it. That he was an Avenger and an asset to the team. Not just some 17-year-old kid from Queens.

“Hey,” Peter startles out of his thoughts when a warm hand his placed on his shoulders and he looks up, meeting Tony's eyes.

“You are worth my time. Never doubt that.” Tony gives a small smile, cheeks a soft pink and Peter can feel tears form in the corner of his eyes. It's never easy for Tony Stark to open up and hearing those words come out of his mouth means the world to Peter. Wanting to give the man a big hug.

Instead, he just gives a smile and nods his head before Tony pulls his hand back and his face goes back to being serious.

“Don't try to get yourself killed again. I do not what to have to explain to Aunt May why you won't be back for Christmas, so start using your head and do what we tell you to do. Got it?”

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Friday, see to it that Mr. Parker follows the new rules and let Captain Rogers now I'll be there in 10 minutes.”

“Will do, Sir. Mr. Parker, Dr. Banner would like to see you in his lab.”

_Of course, he does._ Peter sighs as he turns around to head for the door. No doubt Bruce will lecture him for at least 30 minutes about responsibility and common sense. He's about to leave when he turns around, seeing Tony look out the window over New York.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“What for?” Tony's face is one of confusion as he turns around, putting his hands in his pockets.

“For not kicking me out. For giving me another chance.”

Tony blinks, opening his mouth to say something but then deciding against it, instead tilting his head to the side and giving a short smile. Peter smiles back and then Tony waves him away before turning to face the window again. He's a man of few words, at least where matters of the heart are concerned, but Peter can't think of a better mentor to look up to. Even if that mentor temporarily forbids him to go on missions.

_I'll make it up to you, Mr. Stark._

With that final thought, he heads towards Bruce's lab, bracing himself for a very long lecture about responsibility and common sense.

The end.

 


End file.
